Percy Jackson and the Ring of Olympus
by PplusAforever
Summary: A sequel to Rebuilt that y'all probably didn't see coming! A Ring of Olympus was crafted. But why? Now it has gone missing, with the power to, naturally, destroy the world. I AM HAVING TROUBLE FINISHING THIS STORY, AND IT IS UP FOR ADOPTION. (Only story I will ever put up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Ring of Olympus

A/N A sequel y'all didn't know was coming! Might be stretching the believeability factor

Percy looked over to his right, then his left. Where was he?

"Thalia? Annabeth?"

No answer.

"Anyone?"

He frowned. What was going on.

"Perseuuuuuusssssss"

Percy reached for Riptide.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The voice didn't sound evil; it was soft and sweet, much like the sirens Percy had heard all those years ago, but...sweeter.

"Welcome to Thysìa, our young hero."

Percy's brow furowed even more. Thysìa meant "sacrifice" in Greek.

"It is a place for those who sacrifice themselves, for the right reasons. A place not mentioned in the tales of your ancestors"

"Why is it empty?"

"It is desolate, because you are the first hero to achieve this reward. Now come, feast with us"

A long, wooden table appeared, surrounded by a golden glow. Chicken, Turkey, ham, salads, and any food you could think of was piled on top. All blue. Percy sheathed his sword.

"I hate to sound un grateful, um, your higness? But I have some friends, family, even, who are waiting on me in Esylium. Could it be possible for me to go there?"

"You do not accept our hospitality?" The voice sighed "It is only what we expected. Lonliness is no way to spend your reward, but in our power, we cannot send you to another SPIRIT realm. However, we can return you to earth if you wil be needed."

Percy pondered this.

"How long has it been?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Time is different to us, however so your mind can comprehend:10, 15, maybe 20 earth years, even though you have been here a few mere minutes."

Percy bit his lip.

"Send me back."

"First, let me show you what has come to pass."

A glittering mirror-like screen shot up in front of Percy.

"This is happening, even as we speak."

"Gaaaarrrrreetttt!"

A woman's voice pierced the air, causing the sleeping man to wake, rub his eyes and groan.

"Yes, honey?"

"Come look what your son made on his report card!"

Garret got up and walked to the room his wife was in, contemplating that slightly annoying habit of hers. Whenever Persus Andrew Jackson got in trouble, he was always his son, but when he was being bragged on, Garret's wife gave herself the credit.

"There you go with the my son, again. It takes two to tango, Elly."

He kissed his wife, and took the paper from her hands.

"Let's see, B+, F-, C+, C-, and... F. When did they start giving F minuses?"

"Does it matter, Garret? Our son is failing two classes! It's unacceptable! We need to punish him so he doesn't do it anymore!"

"El, he's in the fifth grade! My dad-"

He choked up a little.

"My dad," he started again, regaining his voice, "he had even worse grades sometimes, but he turned out to have a great life. The best we can do is help him through his dyslexia, and, and...just give him a break, El."

Elly Jackson frowned, and leaned into her husband's body, who wrapped his arms around her. She was beautiful at 5'7, with long, very curly black hair, and the perfect blue eyes to go with her roundish, but not chubby, face. Her slim form fit perfectly in his arms.

"I know, Garret, I-I just want him to have a good life, make friends, be accepted. I just want what's best for him!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shhh, honey, I know, it's okay. Don't cry,"

gods, woman could be so emotional.

"We can still provide a great life for him and the twins."

She nodded. He held her up, and wiped the tears from her face..

"Just trust me."

"I do, Garret, I do."

Just then, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it," Elly volunteered.

Garret sat on the edge of their bed as she checked on it.

"Garret!"

Elly's voice sounded distressed.

"Is everything okay?" Garret asked, concerned, as he came to the door. When he saw who it was, he stopped.

Oh, gods.

"Dad?"

Percy stood in the doorway, looking his son over.

"Garret, what's going on? How is your father standing in our doorway?"

"Dad?"

Percy took that as an invitation to come in.

"Good Zeus, Garret, I've got so much to talk with you about!"

Percy was smiling, but Garret could see sorrow hidden behind his eyes.

"Dad? I-is mom with you, as well? How are you even here? Where have you been?"

"Well, Garret, we can think Zeus that I'm here, but there is a slight hitch with that. Zeus is missing."

"What? Hold up, Dad, start from the beginning."

So Percy related what had happened when he died.

"I went to Olympus to ask Zeus if he would be able to send me to be with your mother, Annabeth, and my parents, of course, but he was missing. Posideon said he has been gone for nearly a month."

"Why haven't they requested a quest from Camp?" Elly inquired

Percy glanced at her.

"Well, my dad said that this time, even the Fates cannot control what is about to happen. Which, naturally, would be the end of the world. He mentioned something about a ring."

Garret mumbled.

"Ring of Olympus"

Suddenly, his body went limp. He fell forward, and the air crackled with lightning. Garret's mouth opened, but it was not his voice.

"The Ring of Olympus has been lost.

It was a mistake that has a great cost

Death will re-claim the thief that walks

Fear will silence the one who stalks

There is but one path to save the world

At the end, there is a girl

The one who will continue, or end

And discover that some rules are meant to bend."

Garret collapsed again.

"What happened to him?!" Demanded Elly.

"You, my dear," responded Percy, "just witnessed a Prophecy."

"Is he okay? What's going to happen?"

Percy looked at her grimly.

"You just got the quest you wanted."

A/N only thing I'm going to say is, this might be the one story where I stretch the beleivability factor, plotwise. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The only thing that concerns me, is that the prophecy was given through Garret. It's supposed to be given through the oracle, however if the oracle...Styx!"

Percy cursed.

That just made Elly even more upset.

"So what's going to happen to him?"

Percy picked up his son's head and checked for a pulse on his neck.

"Normal heart rate, so he should be fine"

Elly was having trouble soaking this information in.

"I still don't know how you came back? You've been dead for years! I-I've seen your grave, burial, whatever you would call it, place."

Percy studied Elly intently.

"Styx," he muttered, "You never thought the gods were real, did you?"

"What? I- I mean..."

"You've lied to Garret this entire time!"

"Well, I just thought I could let him believe... I, I never really told him if I believed or not...but this is making be second guess everything"

She appeared on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry! I still love him, it's just... I..."

Suddenly, Garret's head snapped up.

"Where am I?"

"You're fine" Percy said, "Just a prophecy, like usual. But we need to get to camp"

Garret finished sitting up.

"Rachel's missing, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," Percy said, "And I think El here has something you should know."

Percy gave her a look.

"I never believed in the gods, okay? I still don't understand what the problem is. Lots of people don't believe in things!"

Garret groaned.

"Styx! That's why our kids haven't shown any signs of having powers yet!"

"You mean that our kids should have powers, however they don't, all becuase I don't believe the the ancient Greek Gods? That doesn't make any sense!"

Percy looked at her in all seriousness.

"Words can be very powerful, but beliefs are even more so."

Garret watched his dad intently.

"Dad, what's wrong with you? You've been acting very much unlike yourself. You used to be fun, and make jokes about everything."

"Sometimes, Garret, when you've been through things like I have, you just have to be serious one time in your life. I mean, I nearly screwed up my proposals for your mom, and Annabeth, previously. Gods, I wish you'd been able to know her..."

He trailed off, as he always did when mentioning her name.

"Listen, we need to go. Get your kids, Garret, because we're going on a road trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Capter Three

Percy drove the group towards Camp Half Blood. They rode in silence most of the way. The, Elly spoke up.

"So what happens since I don't, uh, didn't believe?"

"Well," Percy started, "We see if your kids can enter camp. If they can, nothing to worry about. They're late bloomers. If they can't, then they're mere mortals as yourself. If Garret had married another demigod, we would have nothing to fear-or even someone who believed in the gods. The Fates work in weird ways. The rules don't usually make sense, but beliefs can be passed through genes when married to a demigod."

Elly thought about this.

"Why haven't I seen you use your powers, or whatever before, Garret?"

"I use them all the time. How else did you think those dishes get done so fast?"

Percy laughed and looked at his son.

"You still use that trick I taught you?! It makes the dishes so much easier!"

Garret grinned.

"I still do everything you taught me, Dad."

"Good. I might not be booksmart, but...well, not really smart at all, bt I do ave a few good tips...occassionally."

Garret chuckled, while his kids piped up from the back seat.

"Dad, what do you mean by powers? LIke, Superpowers?

"Yeah, just like sperpowers, Anna."

"Cool!" Percy II commented.

"We're taking you to a place called Camp Half-Blood. There, you can train, study, and do pretty much anything fun, and you can be safe. I'll introduce you to some friends with kids your age that you can talk to."

The rest of the trip was ridden in realitve silence. Percy steered the car to the bottom of a hill and parked.

"Where are we going from here, Daddy?"

"Just over that hill, Sweetie."

They walked, with Elly looking very pale, and in a trance-like state. When they reached the rim of the grassy hill, Garret's kids gasped.

"Wow!"

The woman opened her eyes. Where was she? It was dark, very dark. The last thing she remembered was dying. But wouldn't that send her to wait in line to be judged? She couldn't have possibly be damned to Tatarus without a judgement could she? But then, of course, if this was Tatarus, Monsters would be swarming-especially with her scent.

"Thalia Grace!"

The woman's head snapped up. That was her name. Well, maiden name.

"Who wants me?" She challenged

"Your husband tampered with Fate, Thalia. He has created an entire unbalance in the Creation. Therefore, you are needed once more on the earth. You will be transported now, to a place where you can fulfill your new calling."

Abrupt. No explanation. Most defiantely trustworthy. Without further warning, her body vaorized and she felt her primordial essence shooting through the air.

Annabeth awoke. She yawned, stretching. The moon shone above, casting a ghastly light about the ground beside her. Wait, night? She was supposed to be in Esylium.

"Annabeth Chase, you have been summoned by the Fates to re-construct what Perseus Jackson has altered."

Percy? Altering Fate? No demigod was that powerful. Yet... Annabeth blinked, as memories of Percy flooded back to her. In Tatarus, when he had controlled that accursed river. It did seem plausible, but still, highly unlikely. There was, however, one way to find out. She stood, and looked for a map. She needed to reach Camp Half-Blood.

A/N Once again, a long wait. Lo siento (I'm sorry) But, I am delving straight into the plot here, it seems. Please review, if you are still reading! I need to know!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy watched his grand kids walk forward. He held his breath as they inched closer to the magical barrier. They took one last step, and were inside. He exhaled. They were good. However, the fact that their powers hadn't begun to show might need to be looked into. Percy looked back to see Garret grinning broadly.

"Yes! Elly, we're good!"

Garret turned to see his wife, when she slumped to the ground.

"Elly? Elly!"

Garret picked up his lover's slender form. He placed his ear over her heart, hearing a beat. He sighed with relief.

"She's alive."

Percy sauntered over. He lifted her eyelids. Red eyes stared at him. He let them go.

"They're bloodshot. They weren't earlier. Her mind is having trouble comprehending these events. That and the fact that she is mortal is never good. Taker her to the infirmary, and see what they have to say. I'll take Percy and Anna with me, get them aquainted."

Garret nodded.

"He likes to go by Andrew though. He already thinks he doesn't deserve your name, despite his age."

"Good. That'll make things a whole lot easier."

Percy rounded up the kids and Garret headed briskly for the infirmary.

"How would you like for Grampa to show you his old cabin?"

"Yeah!"

Percy took Anna's hand, while Andrew politely refused. He led the way. He had forgotten that people assumed he was dead. Whispers were going up among two campers that sae him. They were female, so Percy knew the story would spread. He ignored them, however, and continued. They arrived at the cabin. Percy pushed the door open to find Posideon standing at the far end over looking the lake.

"Dad?"

Thalia surveyed the landscape. There were trees everywhere. She needed a compass, and most definately a map. She needed to figure out where she was. She took hold of a large tree, wrapped er legs around it, and began to scale it. Her left foot slipped halfway up. However, she managed to recover. When she reacched the top, Thalia gasped. She knew exactly where she was.

Annabeth trudged in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. She only wished she had a car. Even without a car it wasn't that bad of a walk, she was was just tired of it. As she neared the hill, she noticed a car was at the bottom-still running. That wasn't good publicity. She climbed in the driver's seat to move it. She drove over the hill and was swallowed in nostalgic memories.

"Percy, you messed with Fate. Do you know how many demigods have done that? None."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you sacrificed yourself to stop Gaea, you weren't the one the Prophecy was talking about. You have messesed arond with Fate. The dead are coming back, monsters that should be dispelled for years are returning at an alarmingly quick rate. We don't have any time or resources to waste. You must find the Ring of Olympus."

Posideon paused and looked up, then at Percy.]

"I fear this ws Mother Gaea's game in the first place."

WIth that, he disappeared, leaving behind that saltwater scent.

"Who was that, Grampa?"

"That was your great grampa, my dad."

"How did he disappear?" Anna asked, "Is he a magician?"

"Not quite. But, uh, this was, uh, m-my, uh, cabin." Percy managed to stutter out. He was visibly shaken, but for a reaason unknown to the children. They were distracted by all he weapons and artifacts covering the walls. A voice came from outside that seemed to be muttering to itself. A hint of anger was in its tone.

"Who the Hades is in the Posideon cabin?"

The door swung open, and Percy stared.

"Thalia?"

"Percy? Oh my gods, you're alive!"

She rushed forward, and embraced him.

"I'm alive?! How the Hades are you alive?!" Percy countered. He continued the hug until she broke free and kissed him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. We're back together...at least for a while." Percy started.

"Oh gods, that reminds me. Percy, I was told that you tampered with Fate."

"Yes, yes, my dad was just here telling me the same thing. What does it mean?"

Thalia cursed.

"I was about to ask you!"

Anna and Andrew entered back in from the porch.

"Woah! Who's that?"

"This is your gramma," Percy introduced.

"Oh gods! I have grand children! I'm not that old am I?"

"You don't look it!" Percy flirted as she bent down to inspect Anna. That was actually true. She looked exactly the same as she did when she was twenty, save a few lines that had started. She could easily pass for younger. Percy, too, although he still had a childish face. Suddenly, another voice was heard outside.

"Who the Hades is in the Posideon cabin?"

The door swung open once more.

A/N I still need a review, a follow, a favorite, just to let me know who is reading this. I hope the story is not dull. I fear I may be dragging it out, or creating false suspense, or doing some other writing mistake. I must know who is still reading, and what I can do to make my stories better. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth stood in the doorway gaping.

"Percy?"

"A-A-uh, wha...Annabeth?"

Thalia glanced at her flustered husband. This was difficult for everyone. They had been reuninted in Hades (apparently many years ago) only to be killed and dispersed once more, and now the old gang was back together. Typical demigod stuff, of course.

"And Thalia? My gods, how is everyone still here? Who's this?"

She guestered at the kids. She hated not knowing.

"Um, well," Percy started. "These are mine and Thalia's grandchildren... Uh, Percy the Second and uh, Anna. Short for Annabeth. We call him Andrew."

Annabeth was taken aback. It was too much, too overwhelming. Percy was the only man she had ever fallen in love with. She had loved before, but never been IN love. Now, he was married to her best friend ater he thought she had died. Hades, this was more drama than a soap opera.

"Well, it is very nice to, to meet you."

She walked over and sat on the bed, contemplating what to do. They rest stood, amidst an awkward silence.

"Well, Andrew, Anna, why don't you come with gramma?" She escorted them out, giving Percy an I trust you. Talk with her. look.

Percy swallowed, trying to think of what to say.

Zeus paced in the throne room.

"How have we let this happen?!" He thundered.

"One demigod has nearly ruined us! If we cannot relocate the ring, then we cannot save ourselves."

Ares spoke. "I heard the prophecy and saw all the sh-stuff that went down. I am telling you, my lord, Jackson was the one in the Prophecy. There has to be another explanation."

"Silence, Ares. You know nothing besides violence." Athena berated him. "However, I do agree with you. Perseus was the one the Prophecy spoke of. You know how the Fates work, Father. They choose one hero to fulfill their needs until the time of his death. Th-"

Zeus cut her off.

"He died! Ares saw it. There is no other explanation! We must ensure that Persues stays in his death."

"We ourselves cannot dare to mess with Fate now, Father! Especially not now! If we interfere, then we have no chance of hope. None! We must let Fate rewrite its course. Que Serra Serra!"

The gods sat in silence, knowing that she was right. Que Serra Serra. Whatever will be, will be.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"So, uh Annabeth. Here's the thing. You were dead. I saw you, and then I found out you weren't and then-"

"Percy, please, spare us both. I don't blame you. You thought I was dead. You know I would want you to move on. I didn't know what had happened. It has been years! My eyes opened and I thought I had just woken up from sleeping! I thought maybe I had gone too far, and had a little too much to drink after you proposed to me, but then..."

Her voice trailed off. They both stood in silence until Annabeth spoke up again.

"I can live with it Percy." She cursed. "This isn't like us. We aren't sappy. There are more important things going on. I had a dream, or...something like a dream..."

"I know, I started it" Percy said. "I should be dead. Actually, we both should be dead, but the Fates want us, Wise Girl, they want us."

Annabeth stiffened at her old nickname. She didn't know why, it just didn't feel right now.

"Percy, what do you know about this ring?"

Thalia showed her grand children around the camp, but she just wasn't into it.

"Gramma, can we ride the winged horses?"

"Yeah, sure"

Andrew and Anna cheered.

"Just make sure its okay with the Pegasus keepers!"

Thalia called as they ran for the stables. The kids were a bit too accepting-probably since they were so young. Everything seemed to make sense to them. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and Zeus appeared.

"D-dad?! What are you doing here?"

"I don't approve of Perseus' return. But, we need that Ring. It has the Power to destroy everything. Retrieve it."

"Here's the problem, Dad. We don't know where to start"

He handed his daughter a parchment. Start with your son's wife"

Just then, Percy and Annabeth came around the corner. Percy stopped.

"Zeus? Dad told me you were missing"

A/N sorry again. All I do is apologize. Finishing up school and got a new job. But beleive me, I will finish this story


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Perseus. You were not to know I was here."

"Why? What are you and my father planning?"

"It is not for demigods to know what the gods are doing, unless we so wish. As for now, tell no one that you have seen me. Especially not an enemy"

With that, he disappeared, but without one of his normal, gaudy light show.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. "Thalia, what did he say to you."

"He said to start the quest with Garret's wife."

"Elly? That doesn't make any sense..." Percy mused "But I guess the missing Zeus wouldn't give you false information. Come on"

Almost reluctantly, the group followed him to the infirmary.

"Percy, my boy!" Chiron greeted him. "Garret told me you were here! But this one, his wife. Why did you bring her here?"

Now the confusion was even worse.

"What?"

Garret stood up angrily.

"What do you mean? She's my wife!"

"I will repeat my question again, Percy: HOW did she get in?"

Realisation dawned on him

"We never let her in." He whispered

"Oh...gods...s-she didn't need premission!" Garret gasped.

Elly stirred from her sleep, and everyone turned to look at her. She looked back.

"Did you find out?" She asked weakly.

"Find out what?!" Garret asked, forcefully.

"About me," Elly said, "that I'm not human."

Zeus reappeared in the throne room.

"Poisideon! He knows. Your son cannot interfere with our plan!"

"Believe me, Brother, I will ensure that he does not."

"He has already changed Fate, and you know as well as I do, that there is only one way to reverse it. And if you try to go soft because you want to spare-"

Poisideon laughed.

"Brother, you are in the same boat as me. If you are willing than I am. No matter the cost, Fate must be restored. There will be greater cost if it is not."

"Then we have a final agreement?"

"Of course, Lord Zeus"

The two parted ways before Zeus called over his shoulder

"Shall I visit brother Hades?"

"No, it is best for our plan if he you remain as unseen as possible. Let me do some of the grunt work, anyway"

"Very well"

And both disappeared.

A/N mystery suspense. I need your opinions guys. Do you like where I am going with this?


	8. Chapter 8

Garret looked at his wife, waiting for an explanation.

"Garret, honey...I..."

"What it is going on here? If you aren't human, then what are you?"

"Well," Elly began nervously, "Obviously, I'm not a monster. I probably would have killed you already. You remember the story of the Argonauts? Jason?"

Annabeth piped up, this being one of her subjects.

"Don't tell me you're who they named Hellespointe after?"

Elly nodded.

"I just changed the spelling of my name into an English translation"

"But," Annabeth said, "If I remember correctly, you fell of a golden ram...you died. Why not stay where you were?"

"I-I wanted rebirth... there was a mistake. I was made a full goddess, yet still remained fully hman as well."

"That hardly seems plausible." Annabeth commented.

"P-please Garret, don't be mad!"

"Why would you say that you believe, then just this morning pretend that you didn't? And then...I'm sorry, there is no logic there"

"Words are powerful. If I could just get our kids to not be like, well, like you, then I could bypass Fate...but that is impossible to."

"I only wish" Percy shook his head.

"If you wanted to spare them, then you know their Fate, correct?" Chiron asked.

"Well yes, but Fate is not to messed with. Percy should know that. Sparing Garret's life and using his. But..." she trailed off as if she was saying something she shouldn't.

"How do you know?" Garret inquired.

"Know what?" Elly swallowed deeply.

"About my dad. I never told you the story."

"Well, of course you did...how...how else would I know?"

Garret glared. "Maybe because you aren't my wife."

He pointed the tip of his sword at her. Tension in the room rose. Everyone gripped their own weapons tighter.

"Who are you really?" Percy demanded.

"Ah, I am Helle of the argonauts! As you can see, appardently, I am not your wife, but I know where she is!"

She cackled and began to transform into a woman that was clearly not Elly. She raised an arm, ready to strike the demigods. Suddenly, there was a snap. Vines shot forth and began to constrain Helle. They wrapped around and around as if they had a mind of their own. The smell of fresh grapes permeated the infirmary. The heroes turned to see Dionysus standing in the doorway.

"Finally," the god said. "I've been chasing her for a while"

"Hades, brother. We need you to assist us" Poisideon greeted as he strolled into Hades. Hades looked up and narrowed his eyes

"Do you now? Father of the Savior of Olympus. Almighty King of Olympus, as well? Ha!"

"We do. Fate has been altered."

"I know! In case you couldn't see, I've got my own problems because of your son. It's even worse than when Gaea rose last time."

Poisdeon hesitated, thinking about what he should say.

"I know. But we have a plan. Zeus and I need your help...and want it"

Hades looked up from his work.

"I'm listening."

"Mr. D. What's going on?" Percy demanded, while Dinonysus casually strolled over to the captured woman.

"You, Perseus."

Percy cursed. " Don't tell me about Fate again. I interpreted the Prophecy wrong, that's all! It's happened before!"

"Yes," Dionysus said, "but you had all the clues to point otherwise. The socks for your child might have been a big hint."

Percy sighed and made a fist.

"Has no one defied Fate before?"

"No, Percy," Annabeth said, "Many have tried. No one has done it before...you would have to be powerful, more powerful than..." she trailed and glanced at Dionysus.

"Oh, just say it. More powerful than us gods." Dinonysus rolled his eyes. "Problems have arisen, and this one knows too much. Fate is fading. Gaea is returning. Thrice as powerful as last. The spirits returning to our world are even mightier than they were in their original life. Just Follow the Prophecy. I never thought I would say this, but, I am glad Anniebell is here. She has the brains to interpret the Prophecy meaning."

Thunder rumbled.

"I must go. Interference is still unallowed"

He flashed away, taking Helle with her. The group looked at each other.

"So where is Elly?"

"I am afraid that Gaea most likely has an un-suspecting bartering chip in her possession." Chiron announced grimly.

Elly Jackson blinked rapidly.

"Garret! Garret!" Elly whimpered "Andrew! Anna!"

Why was it so dark? She began to feel her way around while her eyes adjusted. Was this this a cell?

"Anyone? Please, tell me where I am!"

The only response was a deep laugh that echoed off the walls. Elly shuddered.

"W-who are you?"

"Child, child! I am your Warden!"

"So t-this is a p-prison?" Elly pondered out loud. "What, what is your name?"

"Kampé, the prison guard of the titans, but...I will work for any worthy cause."

"Show yourself!" Elly demanded.

There was silence for a few minuted before she heard pounding footsteps. A beast crossed in front of her prison. And more light shimmered. Elly drunk it in before she realised what was standing before her. She gasped and fell back.

"No...no. No, no, no, no! G-Garret! Oh, gods! You were telling the truth!"

Her words came out if fits of tears.

"Help me, someone...please!"

She hung head head and cried. Kampé crowed triumphantly in Elly's agony.

"Don't worry. Soon you shall be put out of your misery."

The monster sauntered off leaving Elly to wonder if Garret was even looking for her.

A/N Review Please. I will try to make my chapters long again. I have also decided to re write my original 'Percy Jackson Adventure' story. It was my first and I noticed it could use improvement. I am also taking ideas for a better title for that particular story. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did Dad say to start here? That didn't help at all with our quest!" Thalia complained

"I just need to know one thing," Annabeth interjected, "Is there a Prophecy I should have heard?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Yes.

The Ring of Olympus has been Lost

It was a mistake that has great cost

Death shall re-claim the theif that walks

Fear shall silence the one who stalks

There is but one path to save the world,

At the end there is a girl

The one who will continue or end

And discover that some rules are meant to bend."

Percy finished.

"No, no no." Annabeth shook her head. There's something wrong with that."

The demigods were confused.

"What do you mean?" Garret asked.

"How many lines does that prophecy have?" Annabeth challenged.

"Eight" Percy replied.

"How many should there be?"

Thalia's eyes widened in realisation

"Six...oh gods...someone-something-else gave us that prophecy! Who? Why?'

"I don't know, but I want some answers!" Annabeth fumed.

The group decided on going to Olympus and demanding the answers from the gods themselves. With luck, the Olympians were there. Zeus did not seem very happy to see them.

"You!" He stormed at Percy. "You should be dead! Unfortuantely, we need you alive...we-we may have thought of a way to get our Ring back."

"First," Annabeth said, "We want out other questions answered. We recieved a Prophecy-"

She was cut off by her mother.

"Di Immortales! Child, surely you could tell a falsified prophecy!"

"Yes, Mother, we simply want to know who sent it, and why?"

"We did, Child."

"But why?" Garret demanded, "And where is Elly?"

"Listen, Annabeth. We cannot tell you much more. Fate is barely surviving as it is. Just remember one thing: Every lie is based on a bit of truth."

Athena snapped her fingers, and Olympus vanished. Noone spoke for a few moments.

"What the Hades are we supposed to do with that?" Percy angrily voiced.

Annabeth mused over it, her grey eyes staring deeply at him

"The Prophecy"

"But it's fake"

"Only part. That's what my mother was trying to tell me. Part of it is true"

A/N I am slowly working through my annoying writer's block. Please enjoy my other stories while y'all wait! Thanks for my reviewer Mango!


	10. Adoption

This story is up for adoption, as I can no longer finish it. I am very sorry. please forgive me. Meanwhile, I am rewriting my first Percy Jackson story I ever wrote. It is now called The Beginning of the End. It is very good, and I am finishing that one. Again, I am sorry I could not complete this.


End file.
